


the last days of the sunset superstars by Traincat  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, F/F, Past Character Death, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Gwen falls into an alternate universe where three things are true: She’s dead. Mary Jane’s Spider-Woman. And Peter Parker’s in a band.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the last days of the sunset superstars by Traincat  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the last days of the sunset superstars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049778) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/the%20last%20days%20of%20the%20sunset%20superstars%20by%20Traincat.mp3)

**Fic** : [the last days of the sunset superstars by Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049778)  
**Length** : 0:56:27  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/the%20last%20days%20of%20the%20sunset%20superstars%20by%20Traincat.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
